


A Fox's "Tail"

by MaxyCat



Series: The Story of the People on the Ocean Floor [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kitsune, Mild Language, My First AO3 Post, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, You Decide, maybe funny, might be complete cringe, piece of shit, some of my own lore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-08-23 15:49:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 22,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16621859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxyCat/pseuds/MaxyCat
Summary: There's this kitsuné(or a Japanese fox demon) right, and she's a princess that's next in line for the throne of a crumbling empire. Her name is Roiyarubikusen Yūdaina Kiri. her full name means Majestic Fog of the Royal Vixen, but her eight siblings and parents just call her Kiri. Her subjects call her princess Yūdaina Kiri, but she hates that, she hats being called a princess. All she wanted to do was run around and be a normal kitsuné child, so Kiri comes up with a plan. Though, when this plan backfires Kiri is met with pain and sadness which hardens her heart. Kiri also finds herself in big trouble when she is tricked by a witch and forced into a vulnerable state with her life at risk. At this point, she needs some help, and who better to help this foxy lady than a giant turtle who likes to wear a purple mask.





	1. PROLOGUE: A Bedtime Story

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> {}= used for author notes
> 
> thank you

Long ago, there was a battle between humans and the beings of legend, good or bad it did not matter for there was fear in the human's eyes. All they saw was something that was different, dangerous, and.....difficult to control. Many had died, and at the time it seemed that there was no hope for the creatures, even with all the magic and power they possess. It seemed that they would perish on the battlefield, or if they surrendered, they faced a brutal execution.

    

The war didn't go too well for the legends, for you see the beings of legend had lost and were forced to either go under the sea, be killed or enslaved. With the help of merfolk, sirens, and other creatures of the sea, they were able to lift a small portion of the ocean so that life may live.  They have been down there for centuries, it was so long ago that everyone has completely forgotten about the great war. We only see them as myths now, but just because it was so long ago doesn't mean that they are gone. They are still down there.

 

Waiting.

 

Prying.

 

Hoping that one day they get to see the sun again.

* * *

 

**Yuuta's POV:** **_(if you don't know it is Master Splinter's father)_ **

“But if all of the beings of myth have been in hiding all this time, then how do **you** know of them?"

 

I looked at my son, he had a mix of anger and confusion. Both Yoshi and Saki were in their beds listening intently to my 'bedtime story' until Yoshi interrupted me. realizing what he had just said to not only his father but also his sensei.

 

He smiled sheepishly and replied "I mean if everyone forgot about them then how do you remember, I mean you're not that old," Yoshi looked away for a second with content written all over his young face of age 6 before looking back at his mentor

 

"are you?"

 

All I could do was lightly chuckle, "No, I'm not that old. I just had someone tell me that story and now you can tell your children that story-".

 

I took a glance at the time,"-and now it is time for you to sleep"

 

By saying that, I got a whine from Saki "awww but master Yuuta-"

 

"No buts, now go to bed you have a lot to do tomorrow. Good night my sons." I said as I got up from my spot on Saki's bed.

 

"Goodnight master/sensei" and with that, I shut the shōji(sliding door) and made my way down the hall of my quaint little house. As I'm walking to my own room, I notice something out of the corner of my eye. Outside the window in the garden, was a little white fox with a slight mist around her. She was staring at me, and I just smiled at her. I turned my body towards her and bowed to her in respect. She bowed her head lightly then started to walked towards me, I make my way outside to greet her. Once outside I kneel on the ground and look up at the full moon, the fox joined me and started to make conservation with me. Now, most people would be startled at the sight of a talking fox, but I have gotten quite used to it.

 

 “Hello young man, beautiful night tonight, isn’t it?” The clear silky voice of a teenager spoke to me and caused me to chuckle,

 

“Yes it is.” we just sit there and watch the moon slowly pass through the night accompanied by the little stars that speckled the sky. A small frown starts to grow on the elegant face covered in fur, it was so small that if you weren’t looking for it you would have missed it entirely. It was clear that she was trying desperately to hide it.

“Spit it out, I know you have something important to say… so just say it.” I say in a stern tone, though I still wear a smile on my face. It was her turn to chuckle. With a wide grin, she spoke.

 

* * *

 

**FOX’S POV:**

 

“No one could ever pull the wool over your eyes, could they?”

 

“You are going to leave me soon, Just like all the other mortals that I have met before you and come to love, only to watch them slowly die with age, unable to do anything to stop the clock of time.” The man looked at me as I spoke with a grim look on my face.

 

“You will grow old, your jet black hair will grey, your bones will become brittle, and you will leave me as I go on without you, I know this because it has happened before. I will watch empires rise and fall, rivers dry and refill, cities crumble and forests flourish, I will watch mankind grow and die.” I sighed with a heavy heart in my chest

 

“It is very hard on me, I can feel myself lose what makes me, well me. Oh, how I wish that I could turn back time and bring you back.” Many years have gone by since. I found myself looking down at the grave site of my dear friend. I try to keep a smile on my muzzle but the corners of my mouth seem to be weighted down by invisible lead.

 

“But you are gone and there is nothing I can do, but I kept your promise to watch over your children, I did it from the shadows as you asked, but it is time for me to leave now. Don't worry though! Yoshi has found someone to call his wife, they have a daughter and everything. Saki is ready to take over leadership of the clan. Even though he claims to have seen some yokai in the woods. I swear he can be very strange sometimes. I should be going now, I’ll come back before I have to leave the surface and I will tell you ALL my adventures, heh heh. Goodbye, …...young man.” I turn to leave and disappear in the ever-growing fog as a tear falls from my eye.

 

I told you that you would leave me. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	2. CHAPTER 1: A Nap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> thank you

**__ **

**_DONATELLO'S POV:_ **

" **I'm trying my best, RALPH!! You try to wake someone from a FREAKING COMA!!!!!!** "

 

I yelled so loud that I almost blew my eardrums out, I was currently throwing things, breaking things, and downright wreaking havoc in my makeshift lab that I had built in the barn. My brothers and I are staying at April's old summer home along with April and Casey, but it wasn't to have a vacation. There was an invasion in new york city, Leo was attacked by the shredder and was put in a coma because of it, we lost master splinter, and just to make **MY** day even better, Raph decided that it was my fault that Leo won't wake up. I'm only one turtle. I sigh after my small tantrum and plop on to the chair. With one hand on top of my head and the other on the workbench, I start to mess with one of the many tools on the table.

 

"I don't know why he won't wake up, I mean these things take time, and I tried everything--" Just then I hear the barn door open, I jumped a little and looked to see who it is (half expecting it to be Mikey), only to see that there's no one there at all.

 

"Oookkaayyy that's not weird at all," I say as I get up and go check if someone was outside. _Nope, no one at all, wonder why the door opened, maybe it was the wind?_ After I shut the door and latched it this time, I went back to my chair to continue my sulking. Man, I was tired. Just tired of everything. Why can't we have a normal life, or at least as normal as a giant, turtle mutant **FREAK** can get for a normal life?

 

My eyelids started to droop a little from my exhaustion of having a chaotic throw down, my head grew heavy so I turned so that I was facing the counter and was slouching a little. This is probably going to ruin my back in the morning. _Eh, I'll just stretch or something later._ I don't remember going to sleep, but I know my head is going to hurt when I wake up.

* * *

 

_ **KIRI’S POV:** _

 

Man, I was tired. I've been running from a coyote or a wolf or whatever it was, and frankly, I didn't care. I'm hungry. I'm sore. But most of all, I need a shelter of some kind since the burrow that I called home was commandeered by a badger. I won't last without a safe haven.

 

 _Good, I lost them, sheesh you try to steal someone's rabbit and suddenly 'you're' the bad guy._ I thought bitterly as I was trotting along with my tail between my legs. My life sucks, I can't believe that my life has come to this, running from uncivilized creatures that have no idea what they even ARE. I used to be someone. I was someone important to an entire civilization. I was going to be an EMPRESS. Well not that I WANTED to be an empress, but still. Priorities.

 

As I was walking aimlessly in the forest I see this small farmhouse with a barn. _Okay, lights are off, looks a little run down. Hello, new home sweet new home._ I thought as I began a small jog to the barn, I nudged my muzzle in between the door and with all my strength I opened the door enough that a fat man could go through. _Nice, still got it. well, what I have left._ I quickly ran in looking for a good place to sleep. 

 

"Oookkaayyy that's not weird at all." I almost fainted they scared me so bad.

 

I quickly find a hiding spot under a vehicle. I looked to see who it was only to see a shadow of some sort. I sat down in my hiding place while keeping an eye on the figure while they got up and walked towards the door. Still can't see him yet,(I figured it must be male from the pitch of his voice, a teenager maybe) but I could tell he was quite tall and was bald or had his hair in a long ponytail since I could see something swing from the back of his head.

 

 _Dame thought this place was abandoned, now I have to go and find a--_ just then he shut the door, trapping me in-- _a new home. GREAT!_ I scolded myself for not looking to see if the barn was empty. The guy went back to where he was before and sat down with his back to me. I could tell he was tired because of the way his head bobbed a little, to be honest, I was also dead tired. Since I can't leave I might as well sleep here.

 

**_BANG._ **

 

I jumped about three feet in the air. Apparently, the guy either slammed his hand on the counter or he fell asleep and hit his head on the counter. Okay, I might regret this but I want to see this guy. I made my way over at a snail's pace on my belly, most likely ruining my beautiful white coat and hopefully scratching this stupid amulet in the process. Once I made it over I noticed that there was a slight whistling sound.

 

 _Curiouser and curiouser._ When I found it safe to say the man was asleep I quickly jumped up onto the counter to have a look see. What I found was....was.....I have no clue what this was. it was green and scaly skin or it is just scaled. Now that I'm up here I can tell where the whistling is coming from, this green creature had a gap in his teeth which squeaked when he breathed. _Aww, that's adorable._ He wore a purple mask of some sort on his head. _OHHH that's why it looked like he wore a ponytail._

 

There was something wrong with his back, very slowly I lifted my paw lightly touch his back careful not to wake him, his back was smooth to my surprise even with strange engravings. that's when I realized its a shell of some sort. I put my other front paw for support so I could sniff him, there was a reason for this, it was so I could read him better. He didn't seem dangerous or anything. He was incredibly smart and loyal; that was clear, but he also seemed stressed, worn out, he also felt guilty and terribly angered about something. That's when an idea came to mind. Emotions can be a very powerful thing, so if I could somehow harness these emotions, not only would I get a little bit magic out of it( to protect myself from the one who did this to me(totally not to get revenge, that's ridiculous pfft)), but this strange creature would be rid of these harmful feelings as well.

 

It was a win-win situation. Of course, there was a risk. I could either kill myself or him. though that's just a worst-case scenario, I'm sure we'll be fine. I just hope that I still have some juice left to do this, wait so scratch what I said before, the worst-case scenario is that nothing happens at all. so after much thought, I slowly walk up onto the shell of what I think might be a kappa and sit down on it. After I found it safe enough that he won't wake up, I laid down and got comfy and tried my hardest to concentrate. Sadly that proved difficult because the kappa was sleeping so peacefully that it made me drowsy. I couldn't help it, after running from that other guy and being scared twice has taken its toll on me.

 

Slowly my eyes started to close until I couldn't even keep them open. _Come on Kiri. you're better than this, WAKE UP._

 

Too late, I fell asleep.

 

So there I was on the back of some creature in a barn in the middle of nowhere.

My name is Roiyarubikusen no Yūdaina Kiri. My last name means Royal Vixen and my first name means majestic fog, but my friends and siblings just call me Kiri. I'm a seven-tailed Kitsune. which is a fox demon that originated in Japan. I have eight siblings and they all suck. I'm currently trapped in my quadrupedal form, or in layman's terms a fox, and that's because of this[ amulet](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21418957@N05/21968492071) around my neck which I can't take off. I was tricked into it by a witch. That old hag thinks I'm completely evil so she wants to take my soul or something.

 

That was like....17 years ago I think, time goes by when you are in a small cage, escape, then realize that you were better off in the cage because at least then you didn't have to FIGHT for your own food.

  


Let's hope that tomorrow will be better. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	3. CHAPTER 2: The New Pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> thank you

**_CASEY'S POV:_ **

 

        _Where is that nerd? I haven't seen him at ALL this morning._ I thought as I sipped my orange juice. I was in the kitchen along with April, I was staring at the door waiting for the jolly green giant to come in and collect his morning coffee. Don and Ralph had a big fight last night apparently, I'm not too sure since I was asleep at the time. I think April said that Donnie went to the barn and later could be heard throwing things in there.

 

       I set my cup down and told Red that I was going to check on Donnie. _He could still be asleep, and from the looks of things that fight was pretty brutal._ I thought as I made my way up the stairs. I made it to Donnie's door and knocked on it, nothing', I knocked again, still nothing'.

 

"Hey Donnie, you awake?" Silence.

 

"Come on gap tooth wake up your coffee is ready!!" Not even a pep. _Okay, I thought for sure that would work._ I tried the door handle only to find it unlocked. I looked inside and found that it was empty. _Huh, where could he be?_

 

       "Morning bud, whatcha doin'?" A Brooklyn accent asked from the hall. I looked to find the one and only Raphael.

 

"Morning, just checking on Donnie. Well trying to, he's not here."

 

"What do ya mean he ain't here?"Ralph said as he looked into the empty room. Raph threw the blanket off the bed, he stormed out and nearly ran into Mikey.

 

"Hey!! What's up with him dude?" Mikey asked me when he got his balance.

 

"Donnie wasn't in his room this morning," I replied as we made our way to where the hothead was, hoping to stop him from doing something he might regret.

 

"Woah really. I think I might know where he is"

 

"I think we have the same idea unless your thinking of pizza."

 

"Dude, I'm always thinking of pizza." After that, we all went back to the kitchen where Raph was close to yelling at Red.

 

"Where. Is. He?"

 

"Who?"

 

"You know who, Donnie."

 

"He should be in his room."

 

“He could still be in the barn." Mikey interrupted. The room fell silent. Then Raph left the kitchen and we all followed.

 

"This should be good," I said as we went outside and ended up at the barn. Raph opened the door and froze, which in turn made us all stop in place. No one moved, except Mikey who got impatient and pushed Ralph out of the way and went farther in.

 

"Cool!" Mikey exclaimed.

 

**WHACK**

 

       "OW! Raph what was that for--!" Raph had whacked Mikey and was now holding his mouth. since the two turtles had moved a little, it gave way to me and April to see what's up. Over on D's table was said turtle and a weird....fluffy.....white.......thing on his carapace. After I shut the barn door we all made our way in and was standing a few feet from where Don's face was...well... facing and just stood there. No one made a move, that is until Donnie shifted a little and his eyes started to open, allowing him to see us stare stupidly at him.

 

"Ugh. Guys? what are you doing--"

 

"shhh, Donnie, don't move " April had stepped toward him a little.

 

"There is something on your shell." His eyes slowly started to look like globes as he slowly turned his head to look, only for the white puffball to shift and form a head to look back at Donnie.

* * *

 

**_KIRI'S POV:_ **

 

When I woke up, everything was a blurry green. _Huh?_ I looked over only to find a pair of big beautiful brownish-red eyes that were the size of the moon. Then I realized how close they were, that's when we both screamed (well he screamed, I made some weird noise that I can't even explain) and I ran off his shell which probably left some scratches, then I booked it while looking behind myself only to collide with something. Hard. It knocked the wind out of my lungs and I thought that I heard something snap, I hope that it was what I ran into. That was all that I could remember before I blacked out.

 

~time skip brought to you by a dancing cat made out of[ ice cream](https://giphy.com/gifs/tmnt-nickelodeon-teenage-mutant-ninja-turtles-mikey-EFlnQCOFEkyly)~

 

 _O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _W_ _W_ _W_ _W_ _W._ Was all that came to mind when I started to come to. It was hard to move because there was something wrapped around me. when I looked down at my shoulder I saw that there was a bandage-like fabric on my right shoulder. _What the- great, just great. Just my luck, now how do I get out of this? Wait, did I lose the amulet?_ I looked down. _Nope._ I looked around to try and get my bearings, from what I can tell I was on a table in what looked like a kitchen. I tried to get up which proved to be a pain in my furry ass.

 

Right as I was about to make it to my feet I heard footsteps right outside the room. I needed to hurry, who knows what was going to happen to me if I don't get out of here. I take my first step AND.......... fell right off the table. _Again, O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _O_ _W_ _W_ _W_ _W_ _W._  Now there were multiple footsteps and I could tell that they were running to see what that loud thud was.

 

       Before I could even think to get up I was lifted into the air by a pair of hands and was positioned like I was a baby in their arms, which was very humiliating for me.

 

"Awww, look how cute he is. I don't care what you say I'm keeping him." _Him?_ I looked up only to find another kappa, but this one had an orange mask. I was too shocked to try and get out of his arms.

 

"Mikey, you CAN'T keep it, you already have ice cream kitty."

 

I looked over to see yet another kappa, this one had a red mask and a crack in its shell(I barely missed it). _Great, how many Kappa are up here? I thought all the creatures were under water?? WHAT IS GOING ON???_ Now not only are there two kappas in the room but two humans, one male one female.

 

       The female started to walk over towards me and 'Mikey' and just shook her head.

 

"Mikey, it needs to rest, Donnie said it broke its shoulder, Come on and hand it over."  She started to try and take me out of his arms and that was when I finally snapped out of my shock of being picked up (about time). I managed to get out of the kappa's arms and somehow land it, then I tried to make a run for it, again I say 'tried' because I failed horribly.

 

I didn't make it that far but I did make 'some' distance. I was so close to the door before I fell in a big heap of steaming hot pain. I could hardly breathe, then again I was picked up by another pair of hands. They held me like how you would normally hold a four-legged animal which I knew would keep me from getting free this time. I was handled with such care that I almost thought that it was my mother for a second, then I looked up only to see the Kappa from the barn.

 

       "Woah there. How did you get off the table?” He looked at me quizzically.

 

“Donnie!! Stop that puppy!!” and now he looks annoyed as he turned around only to see Mikey and the others. At this point, I was too tired(and in too much pain) to try and get away.

 

“Why did you call it a--you know what, I don’t want to know and I don't care. I gave up on trying to understand you a long time ago Mikey.” He said as he started to walk back up the stairs with me in tow.

 

"Where do ya think you're going?"

 

"To my room."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because, _Raph,_ " Donnie( I'm guessing from what ‘Mikey’ had called him)said as he looked at red for emphasis,

 

"She is a flight risk and she still isn't fully healed. So I'm going to put her in my room since I don't really use it anyhow." _Well, he's ticked about something, maybe it is this 'Raph' guy. Hey, at least he knows that I'm female._

 

He kept walking up and toward what I guessed was his room, we passed a certain room that seemed like a bathroom but the thing is, it looked like there was another kappa in a tub and it didn't look too well. We finally made it to his room where he put me down on his bed. _Wow, are you gonna buy me dinner first or just get down to the nit and gritty?_ I thought jokingly. ‘Donnie’ checked out my bandages and accidentally got the break in my collar in which I repaid him by biting him in the finger.

 

“OW, hey I’m just trying to help” he stuck his finger in his mouth, I looked at him suspiciously. _Was he really trying to help me, or was he also after my power? Well, he doesn't really know if I have power or not. Eh, I'm just being paranoid, I should just let him help._ I relaxed a little and I guess he took that as a sign to continue examining my bandages. Though he was a little more cautious this time.

 

"Well, all things considered, you seem to be doing fine. That should be healed up by the end of this next week, then you SHOULD be good to go, well, if there are no complications" _Well okay then good, this should be BORING! WHAT. AM. I. GOING. TO. DO. JUST SIT HERE AND DO NOTHING!! YEAH, THAT SHOULD BE FUN._  I laid my head down as I was having my little rant. Donnie looked at the amulet around my neck "That's a pretty necklace" I thought that he was going to take it off but no, he just left, closing the door behind him. Leaving me with nothing to do.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

This should be 'exciting' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them.
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	4. CHAPTER 3: A Nice Little Run

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> thank you

**_KIRI’S POV:_ **

 

It was currently morning and I’m starving beyond recognition. I haven't had anything to eat in two days and having a busted up shoulder isn’t really helping. _What’s an injured girl gotta do to get some food around here!_ Right at that moment, Purple (I can’t remember his name) came in with a bowl of something. He came over and set it down I looked at it and it looked like slop, pig slop. I looked back at him then back at the mush. _I think I'm going to be sick._ After I pushed the bowl of pure poison away from myself, I 'tried' to stand up straight to show how upset I was.

 

"What?" _You're trying to kill me, aren't you?_

 

"It's oatmeal, we don't have anything like dog food or anything so this is the best we got." Purple sat down on the bed, waiting for me to eat this poison. _You must be out of your scaly ass mind._

 

“It’s food, FOOD, you know, nom noms” he picked some up and ate it.

 

“Mmm nummies, AGH, *cough* eh, uh, nummies?” he said in a hoarse voice. _HA, I knew it._ I rose my head in victory. _Ya idjit._

 

“Okay okay you win you stupid fox” He looked annoyed as he retorted back to me as if we were in an unspoken conversation. _STUPID! FOR YOUR INFORMA-- hey where you going?_  He got up picked up the bowl and started to leave, that was when I started to make a noise in protest. _Please don’t go, I got no one to entertain me, it is so boring here._

 

“What do you want me to stay or something?” _Can he read my mind? PINEAPPLE!! Maybe not?_  I crawled a little closer. He gave me a weird look.

 

“Alright, I’ll stay,-” my ears perked up.  _YAY_

 

“- If you eat this AND finish it.”  _NO._ My ears went back down.  He had a triumphant smirk. _Aw man, well this backfired horribly._ Purple came over and set the bowl of, what was it again, oatmeal, down on the bed. _Fine, you win._ I slowly lowered my muzzle and licked it. AANNDD instantly started to scarf it down. It was SO good. I think the only reason that it was so good was that I hadn't had anything to eat in a couple of days. After I finished the AMAZING bowl of oatmeal, I looked up to find that Purple had left. Aw, come on, wait a minute. He left the door open and [_gave me an escape_](https://giphy.com/gifs/smile-reactiongifs-B5AVgxf0OzlyE) _._ I slowly got up testing out my shoulder. _Okay, I got this._ Seeing that the pain was not that bad, I walked around on the bed for a little to get my tolerance up. _Okay, you can do this._ I walked to the edge quite and literally took a leap of faith. When I landed it was not as bad as when I took that fall off the table. I could still walk, but I didn’t start running right away like yesterday, because I knew that if I tried to exert too much energy, I would be setting myself up for failure like last time. So I took it nice and slow. Making my way to the door I thought I heard something. _Nah, it's probably nothing_. I finally made it to the door with slight pain in my right shoulder, I used my muzzle to open the door all the way, once open, all I could think was which way was I supposed to go?

 

 _Okay left or right, I think Purple came from the right when he brought me up here, I don’t think I will ever learn his name. Well if I can get out of here I won’t have to._ So I went right, I passed the room with the sleeping kappa that was in the tub looking thing. _Curse my curiosity._ I was curious, I was curious as to what was wrong with this one. As I got close to the tub I heard the noise again. _It’s footsteps, shit I got to hide._ I made my way behind the tub and looked at the hall. It was the one I call Purple. He made his way through the hall, stopping a little to look in the room I was currently in. Shit did he spot me? No, he moved on. When he left I came out of hiding and tried to look in the tub, but since I was too scared to try and jump up, I settled with a view of the top of its head which still confuses me as to why it doesn't have a sara* like a normal kappa.

 

_Maybe these kappas evolved to living on land and away from a water source for long periods of time. Or maybe--_

 

“There you are!!” _Shit._ I wiped my head around to see Purple standing in the doorway blocking my only way out. _Oohh no you didn’t, don’t you know not to corner an animal._

 

“GUYS!! I COULD USE SOME HELP UP HERE!!” _OH, this is going to be good._ Footsteps could be heard making its way toward us.

 

“What's going on?” Purple looked to his left. I couldn't see who it was and frankly, I don't care.

 

“Hey Raph, the fox got out and I don’t think it will come willingly.” _You got that right._ with that said I ran right under Purple’s legs and passed the kappa with a red mask.

 

“WOAH?! I thought you said that its shoulder was broke!!”

 

“ I thought it was!” they were both after me now.

 

I ran down the stairs and tripped. Let me tell you something, rolling down a flight of stairs with a busted shoulder is not fun. Once I stopped rolling and landed on the floor, I got up as fast as I could and made my way to what looked like a living room of sorts. There sat the fourth kappa who was watching the glowing box thing and the female human. They both jumped in shock at the sight of me.

 

“What the?” shrieked the female

 

“April, quickly grab it!!” Purple shouted, causing them to get up and join the chase, one more eager to get a hold of me than the other. Now I really feel cornered. I jumped up on the couch and used it to give me some more lift and just sailed right back into the hall, I almost went face first into the male human and went into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen, I jumped up a chair and up to the counter.  I thought that I heard something in the icebox but quickly dismissed it. _If it's a problem, then I’ll deal with it later._ I ran towards the window and tried to push it open, nope next window, nada, I turned to run only to find myself surrounded by everyone in the house(except the one in the tub). Purple was walking slowly towards me and was getting ready to pounce.

 

So I waited..... And right as he dove to grab me I jumped and landed on top of him. I jumped off of his head and ran under the table. Before I left the room I heard the kappa with the orange mask say something in a sarcastic tone.

 

“And you call yourselves ninjas, tch.”

 

 **“SHUT UP MIKEY!!!”** Shouted red. In the hall once again I made my way to the door, right as I was about to reach it I stopped and really looked at the door, well not at the door, what I KNEW was behind the door.

 

It was _**HER**_ ,  

 

I could smell **_HER_**.

 

The **_WITCH_ ** who did this to me.

 

Who forced me into this form and started to drain the very life force out of me only to make **_HERSELF_ ** stronger.

 

_Did she find? No, if she knew that I was here she would be draining me through the door this very moment. I’m going to have to stay here if I want to live._

 

“DUUUDE he just stopped out of nowhere. _That's so creepy_ ”

 

“Mikey, for the last time it’s not a he, it’s a she and yes that is very creepy.” Purple said to Orange who I now know as ‘Mikey’ though I’m still going to call him Orange. I slowly started to walk backward toward the group who was currently all cramped in the hall trying to see what was going on. Just then there was a loud slow three-pronged knock at the door that echoed throughout the house, everyone jumped in fear and no one wanted to open the door though only two beings could open the door and they both knew it.

 

The one named April started to walk forward with the intent to open the door. When I saw this I started back up the stairs. _Anywhere is better than here, good luck girly._ The kappas followed me while the male stayed with April. She waited till all three kappas were out of sight, once gone she opened the door to the most horrifying creature that ever lived.

 

  "Hello?” Spoke the girl in a nervose voice.

 

“Oh hello dear, I was hoping you could help me with something?”

 

 

 

 

_It's going to be a hell of a day._

* * *

* a sara is a cavity at the top of the head of a kappa, It holds water and if the water is spilled the kappa loses all its power and is terribly weakened, might even die. A sara is also referred to as a "dish" or "bowl".

 

NaN × NaN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them.
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	5. CHAPTER 4: The Witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> thank you

**APRIL’S POV:**

 

As I opened the door, I was sort of expecting a serial killer or something. Not what was actually behind the door. When I opened the door the only thing that was there was this kind-looking old lady with the sweetest [smile.](https://www.google.com/imgres?imgurl=https%3A%2F%2Fcomps.canstockphoto.com%2Fkind-lady-stock-photography_csp46733107.jpg&imgrefurl=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.canstockphoto.com%2Fkind-lady-46733107.html&docid=DxqCZtBG-FmkYM&tbnid=6RgZDMOo1VTn6M%3A&vet=10ahUKEwiUvousy-jdAhUuVt8KHW8lAboQMwhvKAkwCQ..i&w=450&h=323&safe=active&bih=640&biw=1318&q=kind%20old%20lady&ved=0ahUKEwiUvousy-jdAhUuVt8KHW8lAboQMwhvKAkwCQ&iact=mrc&uact=8)

 

“Hello?”

 

“Oh hello dear, my name Gertrut, and I was hoping if you could help me with something?” She spoke in the softest and friendliest tone. Now I feel stupid for being scared, But something does still feel a little...off.

 

“Sure, come on in and my name is April and this is Casey.” I introduced ourselves as the old lady walked in and said her thank you and complimented on the interior of the house.

 

“So, what was it that we could help you with exactly?”

 

“ OH, yes I was wondering if you have seen my pet anywhere?”

 

“ Well, what kind of pet was it?” Casey replied from his spot on the couch, he sat next to me while the old lady sat in one of the chairs.

 

“It is an Arctic fox. She is a feisty little devil but once she warms up to you she turns into a real angel.”

 

“Well, when did you lose it?"

 

“ Ah……?” She had a brief moment that looked like she was caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, but then she looked all innocent again.

 

“Oh, I’m not too sure, it might have been two or so days ago?” Somethings up and I don’t like it.

 

“Um, I’m kind of parched would you like anything to drink?” I asked, not entirely worried about the answer.

 

“No thank you, my dear.” I got up and instead of going to the kitchen I started to walk up the stairs to talk with the guys to see what's up. I got to the point of the stairs that the guys were at, only to see Mikey holding the fox in a weird manner, It trying and failing to get away while Donnie and Raph trying and yet again failing to get Mikey to put the fox down.

 

“But I don't want to give him up,” Mikey whispered.

 

“Mikey, I said it before and I’ll say it again it’s a girl, and besides we have to, she already belongs to someone, how would you like it if someone took Ice Cream Kitty from you?” Donnie replied in the same tone. I came up and they all looked at me. 

 

“So did you want to grab the little pest and bring it back to the old hag?” Raph said in a hushed tone, he was holding his hand, it seemed like the fox had bitten him pretty hard.

 

“No, I don’t think that we should give it to her.”

 

“Why not!”  *SSHHH* I scolded Raph.

 

“Because I have this feeling that something isn’t right.”

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

I perked up at this and slightly stopping my struggle in this buffoon’s arms. Was this simple girl a sensitive, a being that has the ability to sense the supernatural and mystical, but that's all they can do. Though, if she was then she should have sensed me. _Oh on. I just had a bad thought. Maybe the reason that she couldn’t sense me was that there was nothing left 'to' sense. Crap._ After the girl said her piece, Purple asked her what she meant by that.

 

“I don’t know. I mean she seems like the nicest person in the world, but I just get this awful… this awful… I don’t even know what to call it but it gives me the creeps.”

 

“What do you mean April?” Purple asked in a concerned tone.

 

“It almost feels like evil intent.” _Hell yeah, it’s evil intent, She wants to kill me._

 

“Well then what do you want to do?” Red asks the girl they keep calling April.

 

“I think that we should just hold on to her until she heals then just let her go as we had originally planned and if she truly wants to be with that old lady then she can go find her.” And with that said, she made her way down the stairs to get rid of the old hag.  _Ugh. Now I have a real problem, either stay here and be safe for a while or escape to the forest and take my chances(which are slim to none) and hope that I don’t get caught by the witch. Well, I guess I know what my decision_ _is._ The door could be heard opening and closing. The kappa made their way down the stairs and all three of them including, myself, [peaked out of hiding](https://giphy.com/explore/peek-around-corner)(but behind a wall, not a door)and waited to see if the coast was clear. The April and the human boy just gave us a look of slight interest and a look that said that they were completely done with us.

 

“ You know” the boy started, “had she still been here, she would have totally seen all of you. What would you have done then?” A wave of realization seemed to hit all of us at once. Purple started to laugh nervously as he walked out of hiding.

 

“Heh heh ahh yeah I didn't think of that.” Then the other two came out and as Orange was going pass, Purple moved with such speed that I wouldn’t be surprised if he broke the sound barrier, he managed to pry me from Orange.

 

“HEY!!! WHY’D YOU DO THAT!!”

 

“Because Mickey, the fox is still healing and the reason why I put her in my room in the first place was to make sure something, like what just happened, doesn't happen. So, I’m going to put it back in my room so she can rest.”  Purple made his way back up the stairs, I didn’t fight with him because I realized that it was useless since I was going to be here for a while.

 

We made it back to the room where time stands still and Purple put me down on the bed again and left, making sure that he closes the door all the way this time. _Looks like someone learned their lesson._ Since I was going to be here awhile I walked up to the pillow and laid down on it. _My gods, I’m worn out. Well, guess it’s time for a nap._ I  doze off a little, then I get this sinking that I’m being watched. I sit up and walk over to the nightstand and look out the window.

 

There **SHE** is.

 

Just standing there.

 

I quickly duck down to avoid from being seen, with my ears as low as they could go, I rise up slowly to see if **SHE** is still there. _Huh, where did that old hag go?_ My train of thought was interrupted by a small creaking sound that could only come from someone walking across the floor. Pure fear ran through my entire being as I slowly turned to look behind myself.

 

It was **HER**.

 

 **SHE** finally found me.

 

With a loud cackle, the one who would bring my end of days reached her long, boney, and wrinkly fingers towards me holding a similar looking amulet like the one she got me to wear. I couldn’t move, I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t even hear my heart beating anymore. All I could do was watch as she used the power of the amulets to drain me of the rest my magic, it was painful as she basically RIPPED the magic from my already weak body, and once that was gone she started on my soul which made me age like you wouldn’t believe. I thought that the absence of my magic was painful, this was **MUCH** worse. I could feel my bones become brittle and hollow, my skin was basically like a  loose body suit that wasn’t fitted correctly and my very muscles couldn’t hold the weight of my body anymore. I just fell down in a heap of oldness and pain as the old women began to look very youthful again thanks to my magic and semi-immortality.

 

My sight was beginning to fail me as many diseases were taking over my vulnerable body and darkness started to consume me with the last thing that I could hear was the triumphant cackle of the now gorgeous young lady in front of me.

 

“You shoulda stayed in the shadows. You filthy demon of hell. Hahaha Hahaha!!!!!”

 

 

 

 

I can’t believe that this is how I go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them.
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	6. CHAPTER 5: The Awakening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> (I have a problem. I have a habit of going to past chapters and making changes, so if you have been reading this since I first posted this then you should reread some chapters to stay updated. I also won't have a specific timeframe for when I post chapters and please don't ask me when I will update next, even I don't know. I update when I finish a chapter on google docs. If you have any art skills and would like to draw any pictures for this story, go ahead and leave a comment and I'll give you my email so you can show me, then you can see if it makes it on to a chapter. It might make it on a new chapter or an old one, who knows{I do}. That being said, I don't own any artwork used.)
> 
> thank you

**THIRD PERSON:**

 

It was at about 4:26 am. It was a nice night and there were early birds singing and trying to get the worms, all was calm.

 

That was when it came. A noise that the creatures of the forest will forever fear, they say that it was not a scream or howl, but a mixture of some kind. Some say it came from the sky, some say it came from the very earth they walked upon. There is a robin who thinks it knows where it came from but no creature believes him to this day. When he gets the chance, he will tell you his tale.

 

He will tell you that the great sound of the gods did not come from the sky or the earth, but a from a cozy little farmhouse overrun with three turtle guardians along with a human priest and priestess.

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

When I woke up I shot up off the pillow that I was sleeping on with a scream that yet again surprised me. I was trembling, out of breath, fur drenched in sweat, and I was on red alert, my eyes were darting left to right searching for my attacker only to find that I was completely alone. _What the...?_ *huff* _Was that all_ *huff*just _a dream? You’ve_ **_GOT_ ** _to be_ *huff* _kidding me._ Just then I heard footsteps running up the stairs.

 

 _Oh, brother here we go again._ I get myself ready for the impending storm of pure idiocy that was going to come barreling through that door. Sure enough, there came three kappas and two humans in what looked like pajamas. They were all looking around the room only to find a little old(very VERY old(but they don’t know that)) me.

 

“What the shell was that?!?!” Red said in an enraged voice.  _’Shell’?_ He looked down at me with the same rage.

 

 “No. Don’t tell me that it was the **STUPID** fox?!” _Again with the stupid thing, I’m not stupid you know._

 

“Well, foxes are known for making multiple noises and sometimes they sound like screaming” Purple informed to try and defuse the situation.

 

“Uh uh, no I’m not dealing with this, if this is going to go on **EVERY** night, then that thing is going to have to find a new place to stay” He moved to the window ”the barn, shell the freaking chicken coop I don’t care. I am going to get a FULL night's sleep.” Red started to make his way back to the hall, but just before he left he said in a snarky voice “you’d think that a sound like that would wake up Leo. Guess even the fox failed to wake him up too.” I could tell that he was directing that last comment to Purple because I could feel his rage, but I don’t know why that comment bothered him so much. _I wonder who this “Leo” person is, maybe it's that kappa in the tube._ The tension in the room was so thick that I could cut it if I wanted to.

 

“Why would we put the fox in the chicken coop, aren’t foxes and chickens enemies?” Orange chipped in with an idiotic notion, Purple just sighed and looked at Orange.

 

“Mikey, it is currently.....4:30 in the morning, I’m too tired to answer any of ‘your’ questions today, and I’ve been sleeping on the couch all night, so can this wait till I get my coffee?”

 

“Fine, night bro”

 

“Night Don”

 

“Heh, good night April, heh”

 

“night…..gape tooth”

 

“Ugh, night Casey” and with that Orange and the two humans left me and Purple alone. He came over and patted my head, I was about to snap at him but he left before I could. _Bastard, he thinks he can just ‘pat’ my head and leave._ *huff* _that was an awful dream, no not a dream, a nightmare. It must have been triggered by the witch coming so close to finding me. When she was here my heart was racing and of course, being picked up at random nearly gave me a heart attack._

 

 _My gods, I have to be more careful. She probably followed any tracks that I might have left behind, but I have been so good at hiding them._ It was still early and I was dead tired so I decided that I would go back to sleep. Though with every toss and turn I began to find that the hellish nightmare still plagues me even though I am in the land of wakefulness.

 

~Time skip brought to you by a [ ragdoll Donnie ](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/187861564/images/14192e7d5f05be73.jpg)~

 

It’s currently morning and I was awake all night, and now I'm grumpy, that stupid dream really did a number on me. After a while, I just got up and went to the door to wait for someone to open it so I could leave this room and do…..Something I guess? So I’ve been here for a while just staring at the lighting go from darkness to light, the soft glow of the moon and stars being overrun by the dawning of the newborn day. Oh how beautiful, how majestic. _How boring. Come on, I got a  whole day of nothing to get to._ Sure enough, right at that moment the door opened and Purple came in and totally walked passed me and I walked right out the door. I really didn’t want to stay in that room anymore since there was nothing to do or even look at.

 

Once in the hall, I make my way back to the room with the tube and the kappa. This time, to keep from being caught, I almost shut the door with my muzzle and lay behind the tube and out of sight. Purple could be heard running down the hall. Probably to see where I went since I wasn’t in the room again. Once I was certain that I was good I came out of hiding and tried again to get a clear look at this kappa. _What is wrong with you? Why can’t you stand, why can’t you talk or walk, did someone do this to you? Was it the old witch(bitch) that got me the same one that got you? Or was it something else, disease maybe?_ Getting on my hind legs I lean on the tub and try and sniff its hand which is currently laying on the rim of the tub.

 

As I breathe in the sent of the kappa, I could tell that it was, in fact, a male, I could also tell that he was both in pain and peace. This kappa is in a state of low consciousness which I found humans to call a ‘comma’(,) or a’ coma’ of sorts. Another whiff and I could tell that it wasn’t a disease, but it also wasn’t magic that did this either.  _Well if it wasn’t magic or disease, then what in the name of the spirits of the earth and sky did this to you?_ Just then the door opened and slammed the wall behind it scaring the life out of me. I jumped about three feet in the air and looked behind myself only to find pissed off Red. we stared at each other in an intense staring contest. I narrowed my eyes at him and we both got in a fighting stance.

 

 _‘Stupid fox’ my fuzzy ass. I might not be at full strength or full power for that matter, but that doesn't mean I still won’t bite your face off._ I started to growl a little as if to say ‘go ahead and try me, I’m ready if you are’. He started to come a little closer, and I bared my teeth at him. Just as we were about to go at it Purple came out of nowhere, saw what was going on, and grabbed Red’s shoulder and pulled him back.

 

“Raph, what are you thinking!?”

 

“I’m about to get a new hat, that's what I’m thinking.” He tried to come at me again, but Purple stopped him once more. _I’d like to see you try infidel._

 

“Raphael, stop, are you really going to FIGHT an injured animal?” Red looked at Purple with a disgusted look on his face and shook off Purple’s hand.

 

“I don’t know, Donatello, are you really going to GIVE UP on trying to wake up Leo?” _OOH, DRAMA!!!_ I sat down and watched intensely as all of this was unfolding.

 

“What are you implying, Raph?”  Purple said(more like growled) in a low rage-filled voice. It was obvious that he knew where this was going, he just didn’t want to start something right off the back.

 

“OH, You Know What I’m 'IMPLYING', Donnie, You're More Worried About The Dumb Albino Fox Then You Do About Your Own Brother!” Red said in a slightly higher, louder and of course angrier voice.

 

 _OH, BACKSTORY!!!! Alright so, that explains why Red's mad, and why Purple felt guilty back at the barn, but I still don’t know what happened to the kappa in the tub. Wait a minute……. Did he just call me an albino?_ Purple just looked at his brother, closed his eyes, took a deep breathe, and re-opened them.

 

"Firstly, she isn’t an albino. It’s the beginning of spring and she still has her winter coat. That’s why she is white.” I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his cool. "And to continue our previous conversation…it …Is ...NOt...MY ... **FAULT!!!** ”  He basically screamed the last part. Then they just kept going back and forth with this, and it was starting to get annoying, it also was starting to hurt my ears so I just left.

 

I walked back to the room, jumped up to the bed where sits another bowl of glorious oatmeal, and just started to eat it. Once I finished my food I decided that I should try to get some sleep. So I laid down and closed my eyes, but again no matter how hard I try I can’t fall asleep. This time it is because those to morons don’t know how to kiss and make up.  _Well, it doesn’t seem like I will get any rest so might as well clean up after myself, just like my mother always said, cleanliness is close to godliness._ With that, I got up and grabbed the bowl with my mouth. I made my way down the hall, past the still fighting duo, and down the stairs. Though I was careful this time going down, not wanting to fall again. I make my way to the kitchen where the male human sat, he spotted me and gave me a look of pure confusion.

 

I ignored him and made my way to what I assumed was washing tub, backed up a little and went for a running start up to the counter. I almost didn’t make it, I got three legs up there and missed my right hind leg. I swear that my entire life flashed past my eyes because I thought that I was going to die. _Man, my life sucks, by the fates, I really hate some of my siblings._ I set the bowl in the washing tub and go to jump down when I notice the male again. _Geez, he is really staring at me._ I shrugged, jumped down, and made my way back to my room.

  
  
  
  


When will my luck turn around? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own tmnt or anything that is related to it.  
> If there are any grammar mistakes, please tell me in the comment section so I can fix them. 
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	7. CHAPTER 6: The Name

**_KIRI’S POV:_ **

 

It’s been quite boring since yesterday. Purple and Red stopped fighting, well that was because of the female( I believe her name was April and the male Cassie or Casey)had stopped them. it had been two or three days since then, but I finally learned the story behind the kappa known as ‘Leo’. Apparently, he was attacked by a kitchen utensil or something and that's why he is like this, trauma.

 

So now I feel bad. If I had even a fraction of my power I might have been able to help him. If I was in the mood that is. What am I thinking, I need to think of myself before I even begin to think of helping others. I scolded myself for even thinking that while I’m eating yet another bowl of oatmeal in my room(yes I have claimed the room). _You know, all I ever do anymore is just sit in this room and eat oatmeal, If I keep this up then I just might get fat. Yasei no Honō_ (one of my younger sisters{If you go to google translate you can see what her name means}) _would never let me hear the end of it if I let that happen._

 

I get up and off the bed to get ‘some’ exercise, with not much to do I just walk around the room. Though I should say that I was limping around the room seeing that I was still in pain. I hung my head as I walked, mind wandering back to how I was going to get this forsaken amulet off of my neck. I’ve tried everything that I could think off but to no avail. I didn’t even notice that Purple had walked in and was watching me walk in a circle like a moron. As to not bother me he quickly grabbed my bowl and left.

 

I heard the door shut and looked up. _Hmm, wonder what that was. Now back to my plotting on how I will get my revenge._ I keep on doing this until my feet hurt, so I jump up to finish the oatmeal only to find it missing. I stare at the spot where the oatmeal had been, completely dumbfounded. _What the?_ I slowly raise my head and look into empty space{if you don’t know, she is looking at you with the same dumbfounded look like you see in movies when the look in the camera}.

 

A Cheshire smile grew on my face. I opened my mouth and let out a blood-curdling scream and waited. A roar of thundering footsteps made their way to my room. Before they made it to my room I walked to the door and right as they opened it I left. Snickering I passed the sleeping kappa and made my way to what looked like a living room and sat on a comfy chair. The thunderstorm of footsteps made their way back down to see where I went. When the oddball squad finally made their way down the stairs it was Purple who noticed me just standing on the chair. Then the others noticed me and I just laid down on my left side as to not further injure my already fractured shoulder on my right.

 

“That is one clever fox,” Purple said barely over a whisper, for he knew what had just conspired. _Damn straight I’m clever. You might have been able to foil my plans for escape in the past, but today, you’re the ones to be foiled. For instead of escaping,_ **_I_ **_shall be conquering ****, oh yes indeed. This house is mine ****._

Red started to walk towards me with a ticked look on his face. _Crap._ Luckily Purple grabbed Red before he could get me, but before Purple could do anything Red shook off his hand and just looked at his brother with such disgust. I didn’t know that it was possible to conjure that much hatred. I almost felt bad for him, almost.

 

“What are you doing Donnie, I thought that we are supposed to keep that rodent in your room?!” Red basically growled at his brother.

 

“The only reason why we had to have her in my room was that she was always trying to escape, but look at her now. She isn’t even trying to run from us and look how close to her we are, she isn’t even startled. The only problem that I could see happening is if one of us opens the door and she runs.” Purple calmly replied after he took a deep breath. _Hmm, well, maybe I am stupid. I forgot that I could have done that, no matter, this is might prove to be more fun than I bargained._

 

“Fine, let the disease-ridden vermin run around, shedding everywhere, biting us, destroying things,...--” Red mumbled about me making weird noises at random as he walked away. I was so distracted by him that I didn’t even notice that there was danger right behind me. All of a sudden I was smothered by two arms of scales and a hard shell on my back. We both fell off the chair. Whoever it was that had a hold of me managed to turn so that I landed on them. It all happened so fast that I didn’t know what was going on.

 

Once the world stopped moving I looked to see who my attacker was, only to find that is was my newest nemesis. Orange. He was currently treating me like a child holding me above him{the superman thing that parents do with little kids}, from what I could tell he had a sadistic grin on his face. I knew what he was going to do, he was going to try and throw me in the air and catch me which I knew was going to end badly. He proceeded to throw me into the air, but before I began my free fall someone caught me.

 

"Hey! Why did you do that!” I looked to see who my savior was. It was none other than Purple himself.

 

“Really Mikey, wherein that pea sized brain of yours made you think that was a good idea?” Purple set me down so that I could make my escape from the grab-happy kappa.

 

“I have told you too many times that you can’t be rough with her. She still needs to heal, and with you always grabbing her you could do more damage.” Purple scolded His younger brother. I jumped up onto the couch and curled into the corner of it. The reason why I didn’t leave the room was mostly that I didn’t know where Red was, and seeing that I was already on his bad side I didn’t want to be alone in the same room with him.

 

“So what your saying is” Orange paused with a pondering look on his face. “After He Heals THEN I Can Play With Him, RIGHT!?!” With a smile that shines like the sun and blue eyes as big as the sea, Orange exclaimed in joy and hope-filled voice. Only for Purple to grab his faces, I think it’s called a facepalm.

 

“Mikey my dear brother,” He said with defeat intertwined in his voice. Purple looked down at the smaller orange-clad kappa. “I don’t know what to do with you anymore.”

 

“Was that the wrong answer?”

 

“Yes Mikey, that was the wrong answer.”

 

“Well then what can I do with him!?”

 

Then the one known as Casey sat down on the couch with me and decided to give his piece to the conversation.

 

"Why don’t you name it--” _EH??!! Name me? Nuh uh. Not happening._ “--Besides I’m kind of tired of calling the fox it, her, and well, ‘the fox’.”

 

“That’s a great idea Casey” April chirps in as she steps further into the room.

 

“It is? I-I mean yeah, of course, it is” Casey smiled at Purple with triumph. Purple glared at the other male.

 

”This way you can still interact with her without hurting her” Orange looked at me, then back at April.

 

“If I get to give the fox a name, then does that mean that I can also feed it pizza?” A ridge above his eye raised at his own question(might be an eyebrow).

 

_What is this pizza that he speaks of? If it turns out to be something bad then I am so ****__going to bite someone._

 

 _"_ It all depends on what Donnie says I guess. Well Donnie, can Mikey feed her pizza?”

 

“Huh? Ah yeah sure.” _He wasn’t even paying attention! He was just glaring at Casey. Does he even know what he just agreed to? This can't be good._ Orange got real close to me causing me to back up to the back of the couch. He had a really serious look on his face that kind of shocked me. What was he going to call me? WHAT WAS THIS PIZZA THEY KEEP TALKING ABOUT?!?

 

“I think I got it, yeah I got the perfect name for you.” _This is it, the moment of truth._ I braced myself for the impending doom that was going to be unleashed upon me.

 

 

 

 

“Snowflake.”

 

 

 

 

 

HUH?!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	8. CHAPTER 7: House Training

**Kiri’s POV:**

 

It had been a couple of days since the tragedy. My shoulder has healed up a lot more, but I wasn’t going to show that to the others. Though even with my bum shoulder I was still able to walk around the house. Though, with every piece of good news, there is bad news. Every time that I walk in a room the occupants of the room would remind me of the worst thing that has ever happened to me, well except for the obvious. They all call me ‘Snowflake’. I have never been so humiliated in my entire life which consists a little more than 3½ millennia. I was currently laying down in the hall beside the steps, and no I'm not going to lay down in the middle of them for if I do then I would get stepped on. If that happened it wouldn’t be good for anyone involved. There was a sun spot on the floor where I sat which made it a superb spot for someone who has white fur.

 

The humans had left to go get food in that monstrosity of a van that had been used by the hippies and they haven’t come back yet. Yes I know of the hippies, I came to America when they outlawed liquor, I stayed for a while but quickly left to Germany when the ’60s came around. Spent some time there then to Vietnam for a while, then made my way across Asia then to Japan. Stayed there for a bit then back to the US, made my way through to where I am now stuck in this ungodly situation. Even though I came to the US in 1920, I actually got to the surface in 1653 when I was spotted by some pirates. That was a fun time. The door could be heard opening but I didn’t bother opening my eyes for I already knew that it was the humans returning from the local food vendor that was run by a man named ‘Grocery’......I think that was the name? The humans came with an assortment of foods judging by the smell. One thing, in particular, smelled quite greasy. I heard someone coming so I opened one eye just a crack, it was Red and he was going upstairs, he and Purple just got done with another argument resulting in Red storming off. My wandering eye was locked on him and my head followed suit, he noticed this and we made eye contact.

 

“What are ya lookin’ at?” _A_ Bitch _, that’s what._ With that, he disappeared up the stairs. I went back to basking in the warm light of the day. A couple of minutes later the grease smell was back, but this time it was right in front of my face. I opened my eyes to find Orange holding a strange triangle right in front of my face, I immediately sat up to get a better look at it. The triangle was yellow with splotches of a red liquid. There were circles of foreign meat on top of it as well, one of the sides looked like a type of bread, he was holding it by this side as well. I looked from the sorry excuse for food to the sorry excuse for an intelligent being then back to the food. _What do you expect me to do with this?_ Orange brought the greasy food closer to my face with a big smile.

 

”Come on, ~I know you want to~.” He said in a singsong tone of voice. “No one can resist the amazing power of pizza.” _So this is pizza, wait did he say power? What power does this strange substance contain?_ I contemplated whether or not to try it.  _This is weird, usually, kappas eat cucumbers, eggplants, and fermented soybeans. Yes kappas have been known to eat human flesh but the meat here doesn’t even smell like human meat, maybe this pizza is what gave these kappas the ability to stay out of water for long periods of time. It could also be the reason why they no longer have their “dishes”, maybe it could help me become stronger. Well, can’t knock it till you try it._ With that, I go to take a bite, only for Orange to pull away. _Bitch, you did not just do that._

 

I stood up and tried again but this time he moved to the living room. _You better hold still and give me that pizza, because if you think I'm going to follow you all around the house then you got another thing coming I’ll tell you that right now. Well, I would if I could._ Following him, I too stopped, with both of us now sitting on the rug( well he’s sitting, I'm getting ready to pounce) Orange holds the pizza towards me again but this time he laid it on the ground. _Dame right._ I went over and took a good bite out of it. It was like time stood still. I couldn’t believe that something so ugly could be so beautiful at the same time. _first the oatmeal and now this. The surface world is just always full of new and exciting surprises._ I quickly ate the rest of the scrumptious morsel, then I looked up at Orange. _Well, nothing is happening, maybe I didn’t have enough of it._ As if Orange heard what I said, he picked up a thin box that smelled like the pizza from the couch, then he opened it to me revealing its contents. It was a circle with one slice of it missing, and it looks a lot like the pizza. _This must be how they present it._ Orange grabbed one of the pieces and put the box away.

 

“Alright Snowflake,” _Ugh, don’t call me that._ “I’m going to teach you some trick and it’s going to be so fun, okay so for the first one we are going to shake hands.” _Oh, I can already tell that this should be fun._

 

* * *

 

~time skip brought to you by an [ embarrassing picture ](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/20/72/c9/2072c9414aef12dd7d8c47695c90efcd--old-pictures-ninja-turtles.jpg)~

* * *

 

 _I am so proud of myself, this has got to be the best revenge that I have concocted yet. This is what you get for naming me_ Snowflake. I sat there in the living room watching my handy work(paw work) when Purple comes in and sees some weird things.

 

“Uh Mikey, What are you doing?” Orange looked up at his older brother from his spot on the floor a couple of feet from me, and the reason why Purple was concerned was because Orange was on all fours and rolling around on the floor.

 

“OH hey bro, I’m trying to teach Snowflake some tricks, she still doesn’t get how to do it yet, but we're close, I can feel it. Alright, Snowflake lets try this again, rollover come on you can do It rollover for Donnie.” I looked over at Purple. _Hey, check it out I managed to teach him to roll over and a bunch of other things, watch, Alright boy, rollover come on you can do It rollover for Purple._ “Come on Snowflake you're embarrassing me, here, I’m going to show you one more time.” he rolled over to the left then rolled back.  _Good job Orange good boy. Alright, now we are going to shake._

 

“Ugh, fine how about a more successful one, a hand-to-paw shake,” with that we both, at the same time, raised our hands(paw) for a handshake. “See, I’m getting there.” Purple came over with a small smile revealing the gap of his teeth.

 

“I never thought I’d say this but I’m impressed. Nice job Mikey.” He looked at the couch where sat the opened pizza box with 75% of the pizza missing. “THAT’S WHERE THAT WENT!! MIKEY THAT WAS FOR ALL OF US.”

 

Orange went wide-eyed, “Ah man I’m sorry, it's just that I thought all of us would like to see something to like, I don’t know, give us a smile or something. With all, that’s happened, and now with you and Raph fighting all the time. I thought maybe, it would make you guys laugh. That’s why I wanted to keep Snowflake so I could teach her some tricks. I tried teaching icecream kitty, but it wasn't going so well. I almost gave up on the idea when Snowflake came along.” Now it was my turn to go Wide-eyed. _Well now I feel bad, Thanks Orange._

 

“Aww, Mikey” Purple sat down on the couch and motioned for Orange to join him.

 

“That’s very sweet of you and I’m sorry I got mad, It’s like you said, with all that’s going on, I was just really in the mood for some pizza. I’ll also try not to fight with Raph anymore.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah, now with that said--” He got up to leave, but before he did he turned to say, “ You should find some way to hide that pizza before Raph finds out or he’s going to kill you.” Orange went pale.

 

“I-I-I totally forgot about him,” Orange said just above a whisper while looking up at the ceiling, he then got up and took a few steps toward Purple.

 

"Donnie you’ve got to help me get rid of the evidence before he finds out!”, but before Purple could say anything I jumped up onto the couch and quickly started on the rest of the pizza.  _Yūdaina Kiri, at your service,.....for now._

 

”Well that solves that problem,” said Purple, “so when she’s finished, rip up the box and mix it up with the bedding for the chickens. Now all that’s left is to find an explanation for why there’s no pizza.” Just then a loud voice could be heard throughout the house.

 

“ **DONATELLO, GET UP HERE NOW!!!!** ”

 

“Speak of the devil. Alright, I’ll go see what he’s mad about now, you go talk to Casey and April and tell them what's up and if asked by Raph, there weren't any left or something.”

 

“Okay.Good luck bro.”

 

“Thanks, I’m going to need it.” And with that, he leaves.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I hope he keeps his promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER: WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER: WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER: WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER: WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER: WARNING WARNING: LONG CHAPTER:
> 
> Strap on your boots boys it's going to be a bumpy ride! we're going into hyperspeed!!
> 
> but no seriously, I just counted the pages on google docs for this next chapter and it's going to be longer than usual, which means it could be really good or really really REALLY bad. there is also going to be a slight bit gore. I just wanted to prepare you for the shit storm that is about to come our way.
> 
> Thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> Type ya later


	9. CHAPTER 8: The War Just Outside Our Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning
> 
> this chapter is a little "riskay", and yes, that is how I wanted to spell that
> 
> There will be some blood and mention of many broken bones in detail.
> 
> This chapter might also be nothing but a pile of shit.
> 
> reader discretion is advised

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

 _This should be good._ That was all I could think when I left Mikey. _Remember, don’t start a fight, just keep calm, breath and just like Master Splinter says ‘let it wash over you like water over stone’. I wonder if he knew about erosion when he said that? Never mind. Focus._ As I’m walking I pass the bathroom door. _What I would give for you to be here right now, I’m having a hard time as it is with Raph, and now Mikey. Just get better soon, please. For everyone._ I look forward and continue walking. _Where is he?_

 

“Raph!?” Said mutant turtle popped his head out of.....my room? _What’s he doing in my room?_ He motions to follow. When I enter the room there was an awful smell.

 

“You smell that Don?” it was so putrid I almost thought I was at a dump. Scratch that a **toxic** waste dump. It was so bad I had to cover my nose.

 

“Yeah, what is that?”

 

”Look under the bed and find out.” Raph gestured to the bed with his usual ‘slightly ticked off’ look that he has been wearing since our very first fight. I bent down to take a peek only to find a bunch of crap. Literally, crap and a couple of pee stains here and there. _Well, that would explain where that smell was coming from, and the only animal that has spent enough time in this room for this much waste to accumulate is one creature._

 

“Snowflake.” I got up and looked to Raph.

 

“Yeah, and who knows where else that shrew has been taking a dump. It’s time to throw that thing to the wild where it belongs.”  

 

A single corner of my mouth lifted for a half smile. “You know that technically we should be in the wild, we are turtles after all.” Raph just looked at me with annoyance written all over his face.

 

“Either you take care of this or I’m getting a new, white, fox fur hat. Maybe some mittens too.” After that, he just up and left. _Great, now what._ Then an idea came to mind. _If Mikey can train Snowflake to do simple tricks then I can definitely, without a doubt, potty train her. I mean how hard can it be?_

 

* * *

 ~time skip brought to you by [ two cute turtles ](https://cdn68.picsart.com/196912675000202.gif)~ 

* * *

 

 

 _How? How did he do it? I have been out here for._ I looked at my T-Phone for the time. _About 4 hours now, and Snowflake still hasn’t gone to the bathroom. How did Mikey manage to train her? She ate an entire pizza, we should have been done by now._ I am currently walking in the middle of the woods with Snowflake on a makeshift leash trying to teach her to go potty outside instead of in, and it’s not going so well.

 

“Come on Snowflake, go potty, go potty. I can’t believe I’m talking like this. Please, I’m tired, you're tired, let’s get this done so we can go home.”

 

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

“Come on Snowflake, go potty, go potty. I can’t believe I’m talking like this. Please, I’m tired, you're tired, let’s get this done so we can go home.” _I love that you think I’m going to take a crap out here. Yes, I know I already did before I met you, but I’m not going to do it again because you told me to. I refuse to be put on a pooping schedule._ I didn’t have to go anyways, mostly because I already went under the couch when no one was looking. And even though this puts a damper on my plans to mess with Orange, it is nice to be outside once in a while and be in the nice sunshine. The birds singing their song, the occasional butterfly will be floating in the wind, let us not forget the rare sighting of a cute little bunny hopping along.

 

Of course, that was 2 hours ago. Now it’s dark as shit and all I hear is crows screaming at other crows while I’m getting bitten up by mosquitos. It’s not all bad though, I did see another bunny which made me smile,........... Then I saw it get plucked from the ground by a dame barn owl which made me drop my jaw with a horrified look on my face. I think I heard the poor guy's **bones** cracking. Got to love nature. Seeing that I don’t want to become anyone's food anytime soon, I’ll most likely swallow my pride in a couple of minutes here so I can give Purple the satisfaction of ‘potty training’ me so we can go home. Not yet though, I don’t want to seem like a coward or anything. A half hour or so should do the trick.

 

{~(in Spongebob narrator voice)12 seconds later~}

 

 _Yeah, that’s enough time in my book. Time to take a crap and get the fuck out of here._ With that, I went near a bush and popped a squat, which got a weird reaction out of Purple.

 

“FINALLY, I was getting worried I would be here all night.” I looked up at him and slowly got back up. _I thought it before and I’ll think it again, I refuse to be put on a pooping schedule._

 

“Aww, COME ON!!” I started to snicker like a madman as we continued to walk deeper into the wilderness. Purple doesn't know this but he is my only source of entertainment, he and the others back at the house and I must admit, I have come to........'enjoy'........their company. They all make me laugh. Every day is a new adventure, a new surprise. _I’m in trouble, it’s happening again, I’m getting attached. I need to stop this before I get hurt again. Just because I lost most of my magic doesn’t mean I’m no longer immortal. One day they all will die. They will leave me heartbroken. That’s it I’m done with them, I no longer care about any of them. Even,.....even Orange, or.......or Purple._ I looked back at Purple, the one who fixed up my shoulder, kept me safe and warm. _Yeah totally over him._ I lied to myself. I already knew that it was going to hurt again.

 

**CRACK**

 

My head snapped toward the sound. It was a little ways away so Purple didn’t hear it, but he did see my head turn to the left of us in a split second. So I could tell that he was worried.

 

“Heh, uh, what do you see Snowflake? Is uh, is something there?” _What makes you think I know? Whatever it is, it smells of mange._

 

**CRACK**

 

**SNAP**

 

**LOUD BREAK**

 

That time it was much closer to us which makes Purple and I a bit antsy.

 

“Maybe we should go.” _I second that._ We both turn tail and start to do a small ‘I’m not scared, you’re scared’ type of jog.

 

**GROWL**

 

We both froze in place. A massive dog came out of the shadows followed by two others. _Well, at least now we know what it is._ Purple scooped me up and ran towards the left. Unfortunately, the wild dogs began to follow us and with them joined the other dogs from before. Now we have an entire gang of wild dogs on our ass, and from the looks of it, some of them seem to be rabid. I count about 5 dogs in total with one of them being rabid. _Great, this should be good._ As Purple was running he looked back at the dogs while I looked forward and saw our doom for He was running right towards a ditch or a dried up riverbed. Whatever it was, we’re heading right for it.

 

 _Nonononononononono NOOOOOO._ We went straight in. I managed to get free and I saw that not only was there a clear path to get away, but the dogs were a couple of feet away from where we were, which is perfect for making our escape. _Thank the fates, come on Purple, let’s get out of--- oh no._ I looked back only to see that Purple had somehow managed to get his foot stuck under a root and was not going anywhere.

 

 _Well, that solves that problem. Now I don’t have to worry about getting my heart broken. Ha, take that ‘feelings’._ I said in my mind as I began to run. _Don't scream, please. I’m almost out of here._ Just then, through the silence was a dreaded sound that I didn’t want to hear.

 

“HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! APRIL!! MIKEY!!” _F_ _uck me in the ass with a cheese grater._

* * *

 

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

~A couple of seconds ago~

 

 _OH NO OH NO OH ON. GOTTA RUN GOTTA RUN._ I was running in the forest with a fox in my arms and wild dogs on my tail, why does stuff like this always happen to me. I turned back to see that we were losing them. _Yeah, looks like my luck is turning around._ Then all of a sudden the ground disappeared, which sent me flying to the ground with a loud thud. _Ugh my head, where’s Snowflake? Nevermind, I need to get out of here._ but when I got up to run I noticed that my foot was stuck.

 

_Come on, why can’t I get free. This can’t be how I die._

 

“HELP! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE! APRIL!! MIKEY!!” The dogs were closing in on me. I could see the whites of their eyes. The rabid dog was a lot closer than the others and it was obvious that it was going to reach me before the rest do.  Try as I might I could not get free. It seemed like everything went in slow motion as the rabid dog jumped to kill me.

 

This was it I was never going to see my family again, not Mikey or Raph, Not Leo, and worst of all I never got to tell April how I felt. Then out of nowhere jumped Snowflake. She bit the dog in the neck and time slowly went back to normal. The added momentum from Snowflake managed to push both the dog and Snowflake to the side right into a thorn bush, where the dog tangled itself in the thorned branches. Snowflake let go and got down to where I was and stood guard and growled as the rest of the dogs stopped and watched. It was a standoff. Wild West style. No one moved, except the dog in the thorn bush, he kept trying to get out only to entangle himself further.

 

Without warning, the biggest of the dogs adorned with a black coat pounced right at Snowflake. I thought for sure that was it for the white fox, but right at the last second she jumped to the left and when the dog landed she jumped right back but this time on top of the dog’s back. What Snowflake did next surprised me even further She bit the dog so hard that it drew blood. The blood ran down the sides of the dog like a waterfall, staining her fur a deep crimson red. The dog fought ferociously to get the fox off its back, and it was failing. As Snowflake was on the dog’s back she continuously ripped and tore at the mutt’s flesh creating more blood to water the soil. Snowflake grabbed the black ear of the raging dog and pulled it as if to stir the dog and lead it right into the roots that currently held me captive. The dog fell right as Snowflake jumped off, pushing the dog into the jagged roots, impaling it in many places surely killing the poor thing. I sat there in absolute awe of what I had seen, again I tried desperately to get free. I had to get out of there.

 

Another dog with a gray scruffy coat ran down the riverbed and snapped at Snowflake who yet again dodged the attack. She went for the same attack that she used on the first dog, but this time the older dog must have known what was going to happen because he moved out of the way. That didn’t stop Snowflake though. When Snowflake landed she immediately turned and bit the dog in the flank, which had got to hurt. Doing this caused the dog to spin in a circle at what seemed like hyperspeed, with Snowflake still hanging on like a leech who refuses to let go. That is until a good sized chunk ripped off and sent Snowflake flying up the riverbed, which wasn’t good because right as Snowflake turned her back to the dogs all three of them pounced right on her totally overpowering her. They wouldn’t stop throwing Snowflake all over the place, tearing her skin to shreds and breaking even more bones.

 

Now I really do need to get out of here, or Snowflake's not going to make it. Nor will I for that matter.

 

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

I can’t think.

 

I can’t breathe.

 

Every time I try to run, they just bite me again.

 

Why?

 

I told myself that I wasn’t going to care anymore, and yet here I am. Getting the shit kicked out of me. I should have just kept going, then I wouldn’t be in this mess.

 

The first dog was easy. The bigger they are the harder the fall. It was the second dog that was the problem. I underestimated him and that was my downfall, my big stupid mistake that is most likely going to get me killed. All for a deformed kappa. It seemed that the dogs were playing a 3 way game of tug of war with my body, which might I add, Is not a fun experience. One dog has a pretty good hold of my hind right leg, and another has my neck, while the third has the middle of my back. They were turning me into a V.

 

My bones were breaking and my skin is being torn to rags. It was clear that I wasn’t going to get out of here alive.

 

**THWACK**

 

The dog that had a hold of my back let go, followed by the one that had a hold of my leg with another loud,

 

**THUNK**

 

All that was left was the dog that was close to crushing my windpipe. I had my back to all the action so I couldn’t see what was going on, but there were a lot of thwacking sounds and growls followed by a whimper. _What the hell is going on?_ Next, there was the sound of running, so that means that one of the dogs left. Who was fighting the dogs, and was winning? The dog that was holding me finally let go and dropped me, now I could see the action and I wasn’t expecting what I saw.

 

_Donnie?_

 

The kappa finally got free of the roots and it seemed that he was using said root to fight the dogs. The root was long like a staff, but it was forked at one end and it looked like he was using it to his advantage. Sandwiching the head between the stick and the ground. When the other dog came at him, he just moved the stick toward the second dog so the first dog acted like a shield, causing them to collide.

 

He fought bravely. Two dogs at once, who have probably lived in these woods their entire lives. Natural born killers who have done this since birth. One dog jumped right for Donnie’s face, but he used the forked side to push the dog over his head and into the other dog. Now that I think about it. Donnie seems to know exactly what to do. Like he has already planned the battle out. His attacks were precise and accurate, not like the panicked flailing of an amateur. Not only is he incredibly smart, but he is also skilled.

 

Someone trained him, and if he was trained then so was his brothers. I paid close attention to his moves, the way he moved his feet, which was hard because it seemed like he was flying. The way he handled his ‘weapon’ with care.

 

It hit me. He was trained in the ways of a ninja, but where have I seen these techniques before. This is going to drive me mad. If I survive this. The dogs were getting tired while Donnie seemed to be unstoppable. The dogs seemed to notice this to for they started to back off with Donnie in between me and the dogs. He held his ground, not backing down, reminded me of a wall of stone and iron. The dogs gave in and they ran with their tails in between their legs. It was over.

 

Well, not yet. Everything was starting to go black as I saw Donnie run towards me with a frantic look in his eyes.

 

BLACKOUT

 

I opened my eyes to see trees and bushes fly past me. I turned to my left to see Donnie running with me in his arms, holding me like a baby. _I’m nnoot aaaa BABY._ I couldn’t think straight. All I could feel was the pain.

 

BLACKOUT

 

The barn was in my vision. Donnie had just opened and closed the door and ran to the table. _Pain, so much pain. It hurts so much. Please make it stop. Just end the pain. I don't care how just end it. PLEASE._ When we reached the table Donnie carefully laid me down on the counter and started to rummage around, looking for stuff.

 

BLACKOUT

 

I felt a little better. There were a lot of bandages wrapped around my body like I was mummified. I looked up to find I was alone. I tried to get up but I was in too much pain. The door could be heard opening, when I looked I saw that it was Donnie with a bowl of what smelled like oatmeal.

 

He came over to me and sat down in the chair. He just stared at me while I stared at him. _Just think Purple, the place where we met, will be the place where we part. I guess I’m not going home for a LONG while._ Donnie leaned forward a little.

 

 “Thank you. If you hadn’t come back, I probably never would have seen my family again, not Mikey, not Leo, not even Raph,” he said in a husky voice just over a whisper, I could tell that he was starting to cry. _At least one of us will be seeing our families._ I was a little itchy around my neck and I tried to scratch it but it hurt too much to lift my leg all the way.

 

“Here, let me help,” he started to lightly scratch my neck. “Oh! Here's the problem. I was in such a rush to get you patched up, I accidentally wrapped your necklace under the wrapping.” Donnie then removed the amulet from my neck and placed it beside me. Right as he relieved me of the bane of my existence I instantly felt my strength start to return. When I looked at the little trinket that caused me so much trouble, I almost felt embarrassed. I could feel my magic grow within my body, my bones turn into clouds, blood to mist, flesh to fog. Even though my body returns to its old composition of being nothing but air. The outer layers show nothing of the beauty within.

 

I looked to my savior and for the first time in 17 years, 3 months, 2 weeks, and a single day, I spoke.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Heh, it wasn’t too much trou--............” he looked at me. Like, really looked at me with wide eyes and his mouth laying on the floor.

 

  
"D-d-d-did....did y-y-you j-j-j-just.........Speak?!?!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


You better get ready, WITCH, because Mama’s back, and she’s angry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GAWD
> 
> FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER
> 
> You have no idea how many times I've had to redo this one. Please tell me how it went and what your favorite part was(if you had one that is). 
> 
> thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> type ya later


	10. CHAPTER 9: The Truth Revealed

**  
**

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

"D-d-d-did....did y-y-you j-j-j-just.........Speak?!?!"

 

“Yes, yes I did, and I have you to thank for that,” I said to the Kappa who stood before me with the most horrified look on his face. Purple stumbled back and tripped on his own feet. I then got up and sat near the edge of the desk.

 

“Hh-how!? Yy-your aa-a.....a FOX!!” I looked up in thought before I spoke again.

 

“Mmm no not really, I might LOOK like a regular fox, but I assure you, I’m not.” Purple started to slowly crawl away from me.

 

“Then“  Purple began “What are you? A mutant?” My eyes went wide in shock and aggravation.

 

“How dare you, do I look deformed to you?” Purple shook his head.

 

“No. Then what are you?”

 

I gave a smirk as I jumped down. Slowly, I stepped forward towards Purple as a haze of mist surrounded me and grew thicker with each step until the only thing that could be seen of me was a cloud. The sound of the bandages tearing apart could be heard as the cloud grew bigger and bigger. All the while Purple was still backing away as the cloud of what had once been a small fox had grown to be the size of a small horse. Ripped bandages lay in the wake of the cloud as it started to dissipate from the tip of the nose of what looked like a very, VERY big fox. The cloud continued to disappear from the front to reveal a pair of eyes that were green and dusted red that used to be blue, then the cloud made it’s way all the way to the back as it revealed three tails on the flank and was eventually gone.

 

I looked down at Purple as I stood in front of him, not a single scar could be seen to show that I had started to shake hands with death.

 

“Well? What do you think? Am I not the most magnificent thing you have ever seen?” I said as I raised my paw and placed it on my chest as I took a proud pose.

 

“Uh? Yeah, I guess, but what _are_ you?” I dropped my paw along with my composer.

 

“How do you _still_ not know what I am!?”

 

“I don’t know, I’ve never seen anything like you before!?!” I sat down in front of him with a twitch of my ear along with the look of confused irritation on my face when Purple sat up straight to yell that he has never seen the likes of me before.

 

Purple squinted his eyes and turned his head at an angle.

 

“Are..... Are you a....kitsune?” I threw my head back in exhaustion.

 

“Finally, now that we got that out of the way I will be leaving. I wish you happiness and good health.” After I gave my farewells to the kappa I started to walk towards the door as a fog encased me again.

 

My intention was to become a full-on cloud and go through the cracks of the door, but what actually happened was that I jumped at the door and slammed right into it with a loud thunk and shook the entire door. The cloud disappeared, leaving me all spread eagle on the floor with a bump on my head. “OOOOOOWWWWW.” I sat up and looked at the door all flabbergasted, then I looked to the kappa.

 

“What the? Purple, what is this door made of?”

 

“Why did you call me Purp---”

 

“BY THE FATES, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TAILS?!?!?!?!” I interrupted Purple when I looked down at my missing tails. I’m supposed to have seven tails, not three.

 

“What?“ it was obvious that he didn’t understand what the situation was.

 

“My tails, Some of them are gone Purple, GONE!!” I was walking in circles trying to get a good look at the horror that was, or in this case, was not attached to my butt.

 

“Well,” Purple said as he got closer, “did you misplace them, somewhere?” I stopped spinning and looked at him in disbelief.

 

“Riddle me this, can you _’misplace’_ your shell?” He gave me a nervous smile and a small chuckle. I looked back to my rump, then it hit me, it hit me hard.

 

“The witch,” I said just above a whisper.

 

“Who?” Purple said,not quite hearing me.

 

“The witch,” I said my clearly with rage laced in my voice. “She’s the one who did this to me in the first place. That witch imprisoned me with a magic amulet, the one you freed me of” I pointed to the blasted thing and Purple looked and stared at it all wide-eyed. “and for that I thank you, but I must ask more of you.” He turned to me with a questioning look.

 

“What?”

 

“The witch did more than just trap me, she also stole my magic, I didn’t realize how much until now. The witch took more than half of my magic, so not only am I weakened, but she got even stronger. Which means If I am going to get back to full power, I’m going to need some,--” I walked over to Purple and sat next to him with a smile on my face, “help.”

 

“No.”

 

“Great, now we have to-- wait, what?”

 

“No, I have stuff I got to do and I don’t have time to get myself killed by a witch.”  

 

“What stuff?”I said with a raised brow.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You said that you had ‘important’ stuff you had to do, so, What stuff?” He looked away and scratched the back of his head.

 

“Well, uh, I, uh, stuff?  Anyhow, why don’t you ask some other ‘fairy tail creature’ to help you out? I’ve already been in a life or death battle, which cost me, my brother. Now I’m sorry that this happened to you and I thank you for coming back when we were getting attacked by the dogs, but I can’t help you, I’m the only person here with any medical knowledge, so I can’t risk my life for a stranger when my own brother needs me more.” with that, Purple started to walk away.  _I am going to hell for this._

 

“That’s to bad” _Wow, I can already feel the hands of hell start dragging me down._

 

“What?” Purple was just about to open the barn door, he didn’t turn to face me.

 

“About what happened to your brother, you know he probably isn’t going to make it. I should know, I’ve lived long enough to know what happens. Soon his body isn’t going to be able to handle the stress” Purple turned to look at me with fear and sadness in his chocolate brown eyes with that tinge of crimson red. _Wait, what? Focus, don’t let his heartbreaking eyes get the better of you. Your a kitsune, and kitsune are heartless tricksters who love to mess with mortals and manipulate them when need be, which is what I’m doing right now for my own personal gain._ I lied to myself again.

 

“And he will eventually die. If you don’t get any help that is.”

 

I got up from my spot in the middle of the floor and made my way towards the kappa. I got in between him and the door, doing this forced him to back up.

 

“I want you to look at me, really look at me.”  

 

“You’re not trying to hypnotize me with your weird fox magic, are you?” he said with a nervous look on his face. 

 

“What? No. I want you to look at my body you idiot, just a couple of minutes ago I was covered in scars and blood, but look at me now, not a scratch, not a drop of blood. Now if I can heal myself SO effortlessly, what makes you think I can’t heal others?” I could see gears turning in his head, I could SEE the pros and cons list. Questions and inquiries. I could not believe that I was putting my faith in a deformed kappa.

 

“Alright, fine. I’ll help you. So where do we find this ‘witch’?” A smile grew on my face. It worked.

 

“In the woods of course. She took my home away from me and is currently there right now. Her stinky old feet on my tea table.” Purple just looked at me weird.

 

“Uh, okay, well go tomorrow morning. Do you know the way there?”

 

“Of course I know the way, and we are leaving now.”

 

“What, why?” I walked over to the counter. 

 

“Because” I set my paw on the amulet, “of this,” and I knocked it off the counter, the amulet clinked as it hit the floor. “Right when you took that cursed trinket off of me, it severed a connection between this amulet and the one she has. Chances are she hasn’t noticed it yet, but when she does, that is when she comes here and levels this farmhouse to the ground. And I promise you, when that happens, I won’t be here. Plus, the sooner we get this done, the sooner I get my magic.”

 

“Fine, We’ll go now.”  He opened the door and began to walk out. He looked back at me, “well are you coming.” I glanced at the house, specifically at the lit living room window. Then back at Purple. I got up and stood right at the opening of the barn.

 

“Before we do this I need you to promise me something. I need you to promise me that you won’t tell ANYBODY about me.” Purple looked at me with a confused look.

 

“Who would I tell?”

 

“The humans.”

 

“April and Casey?” He walked forward. ”They won’t tell anyone. They kept me and my brothers a secret.”

 

“I’m sorry, you might trust them but I don’t. I have been betrayed too many times in my life. And besides Purple, after we do this, you will never hear from me ever again.” he sighed in defeat.

 

“Okay, I promise. I won’t tell anyone about your existence.” Satisfied I stood and made my way toward the forest, and most likely to our deaths.

 

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Purple’?”  

 

 

 

 

 

We are walking into a lion’s den, nicknames should be the least of your problems. 


	11. CHAPTER 10: Ding Dong The Witch Is Dead

****

**KIRI’S POV:**

_Wow, I almost forget how good it felt to run long distances in this form. The wind in my fur, the speed, the height of my jumps. Just amazing. Of course, it would be better if I didn’t have a mutant turtle who screamed right in my ears every time I’d make a jump._

 

I jumped over a log and Purple screamed again. After Purple and I left the barn, we ended up talking, and I learned that he isn’t actually a ‘kappa’. Which explains a lot, and he learned that there are types of kitsune, that we aren’t all the same. There are fire kitsune, water kitsune, and I, of course, am an air kitsune. That means that I can turn into a cloud, smoke, mist, steam, or just plain air. It also means that I can control the air around me. I had gotten tired at how slow we were going, so I told Purple to get on my back and off we went.

 

“CAN YOU PLEASE SLOW DOWN A LITTLE??!!! THERE ISN'T ANY SEATBELTS ON THIS THING!!!” All I could do was chuckle at that statement.

 

“TWO THINGS. FIRSTLY{ I DON’T KNOW WHAT A SEATBELT IS,” I zigged zagged between a couple of trees and I could feel Purple leaning side-to-side. “AND SECONDLY{ THIS ‘THING’ HAS A NAME!!!” I stopped running to “catch my breath”, and to get my bearings.

 

“ I *huff* just realized, *huff* I don’t know your real name,” Purple said in a strained voice.

 

“Yeah, you don’t” I replied as I began to sniff the ground, totally ignoring his obvious question about my name.

 

“This is the part where you tell me your name.” I remained silent. “Unless you want me to continue to call you Snowflake, either way, is good with me.” I sighed and straightened up, I looked at the turtle on my back who had a shit eating grin.

 

“Roiyarubikusen Yūdaina Kiri.” His eyes went wide and he gave a nervous chuckle.

 

“Heh, that's, uh, a big name,” I smirked a little and began to move forward in the direction of the witch.

 

“It’s okay, I don’t expect you to say my entire name all the time, so just call me Kiri.” Purple sighed in relief.

 

“Oh good because I don’t think I could say the whole thing.” We both laughed.

 

“Oh, I didn’t even tell you my name. It’s Donatello, but please call me Donnie.” I was confused.

 

“Why are you telling me this? I already knew your name. Well, I didn’t know your full name, but I knew it was Donnie.” it was his turn to be confused.

 

“Then, why did you call me Purple back at the barn?”

 

“what are you talking about, I’ve always been calling you Purple. Just like how I’ve been calling Raph, Red, and Mikey, Orange.”

 

“Wait wait wait.” he got off me and stood so we faced each other. “When have you been calling us that?” I didn’t say anything. I just squinted my eyes at him.

 

“Just because I couldn’t speak back when I was stuck as a fox, doesn't mean I didn’t have thoughts of my own.” Purple opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by raising my paw in the air. “We’re almost there. Now be quiet, you don’t want her to know that where here. Trust me.” I made my way around him and continued to move forward. I kept my head bowed as I was approaching a bush. Purple came to my side and we both pushed some of the bush aside to reveal a massive willow tree. The tree had a door and two circular windows on each side of the door, they were lit, which means that the witch was there drinking my tea and eating my food, and worst of all. Enjoying my books, and that I can not allow. “Alright Purple,” I said just above a whisper, “here’s the plan.”

* * *

 

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

I couldn’t believe how big this tree is, it was massive. The width of it was as big as the farmhouse, maybe more. No wonder someone was able to live in here. _I wish I knew what was inside, the architecture must be amazing. I wonder if it was carved or if someone used some technique to get it to grow like that._

 

“Hey, are you even listening to me!?” I was jostled out of my train of thought by Kiri shoving me a little, causing me to look at her.

 

“Huh? Ugh, yeah I’m listening.”

 

“Good, then you know what to do.” She used her paw to point at the door on the tree. “Once she comes out is when you do your part of the plan, then when she's gone I go in and find the other amulet she used to harvest my magic with and once I do that then it’s home sweet home.” Kiri put her paw down when she finished summarizing the plan that I didn’t hear. I turned to ask her to repeat the plan, but she was gone.

 

“What the?” I looked back at the tree only to see Kiri crawling on the floor, inching closer to the door. _Uh oh, this can’t be good._ She turned around and raised her hind leg to the door. _She’s not going to pee on it is she? Man, I feel like Mikey right now._ Kiri used her foot to knock really hard on the door, then she ran as fast as she could back to the bush. She was out of breath.

 

“Thank the fates.”

 

“Okay now that your back, can you tell--”

 

“Shhhh, here she comes.” I looked back at the tree, the door was open and out walked this little old lady that looks like she couldn’t hurt a fly, even if she wanted to. She was looking around. Probably looking for who knocked on the door.

 

“Hey.” I looked to Kiri only to find two massive fox feet in my face. Kiri kicked me out of our hiding spot, I looked up at her when the world stopped spinning. She looked at me, then she glanced to her right toward the tree, then back at me. I looked over and saw the witch. She looked right at me and did something I never expected here to do. She smiled. And when she smiled I could see her teeth and they were rotten and jagged and it scared the life out of me. Now I understand why Kiri was so scared of her. She ran at me, that was when I remembered that I have legs and that I could use them, which I did. I ran for it into the woods with the witch close behind which surprised me yet again. I have a bad feeling that I’m going to get my shell kicked.

 

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

Purple ran for it and the old hag followed suit. Just like I planned. Though now that I think of it, I don’t believe Purple was listening to me. _Eh, oh well, I’m sure he will be fine. I hope._ I made my way to the willow tree and walked in. It was all still the same. The room that I was currently in was the living room. It was round, there was a curved couch to my right coming out of the wall, a table to my left along with a bookshelf on the wall behind it with books, scroll, and papers scattered all over it. There were other concave shelves all over the walls with different kinds of trinkets from different points in time, my souvenirs, and things from my home under the waves.

 

I thought about my family, my mother, and father, all eight of my siblings. My three personal guards. _I wonder what the are doing right now? What am I thinking, five of my brothers and sisters have already tried to kill me, all because of that rule my ‘loving’ father made, which said that whichever sibling kills me, no matter how old, will become the next successor and become the ruler of our region under the waves along the other ruling creatures. Which means if the youngest of us, who would normally never get the chance to become emperor or empress, would only have to kill me and BAM, hello throne. By the fates, I hate my family sometimes._ I shook my head and started to search for the amulet.

 

I looked high and low, left and right, in all the rooms, **every nook, and cranny, BUT I COULD NOT FIND THE DAME THING!!!** _What the? I grew this tree and watered it with my own blood, I know this thing front to back, why can’t I find it?_ Just then I heard the witch and Purple in the other room, it seems like she caught him. _Uh Oh._ I peaked around the corner only to see the old hag using my magic to restrain Donnie in the air. She threw him on to the table. All the while, he would not stop talking, no he was more like babbling about a bunch of nonsense, probably trying to get her to let him go.

 

 _Idiot._ I didn’t leave my hiding spot to save him, I wanted to see what she was going to do because I knew that she was going to drain him as she had done to me. This woman sees us as monsters, and she thinks she is doing the world a service by ridding us of it. There is nothing more dangerous than a wack job on a holy mission. I thought she was going to fetch the amulet, I didn’t expect her to pull it out of her shirt. She had it with her the whole time, that’s why I couldn’t find it. Donnie shut up when it started to glow. Light beams started to move towards him and he struggled even more than he did before. I don’t think that she knew that if she attempted to drain him, it would kill him.

 

“Go back, go back to the hell from whence you came beast.” she cackled loud and hard.  _Okay, that’s enough out of you._ That was when I came out of hiding and jumped on her back, knocking her off balance. She lost her hold on Donnie allowing him to roll off the table. The witch turned back to me with such rage in her eyes.

 

“You." She growled at me ferociously.

 

"Me," I said retorted arrogantly.

 

"I should have known that you would come to help your fellow demon. Though, I would have thought you would be halfway across the world by now.”

 

 “You would think that, wouldn’t you. But the thing is this is my home, and I’m not giving up on it that easily.” I said with a smirk. The witch raised her hand and cloud started to come out of her sleeve, it swirled around her hand and in between each finger. _Uh oh._ The cloud formed a dagger, which she threw at me. Luckily I jumped out of the way before I got skewered. She kept doing this until Donnie got his hands on one of my very long ladles and used it to knock the witch to the ground. Which she returned the favor be blasting him against the wall. He fell to the ground along with a bunch of books and other papers. _That’s going to be a pain to sort later on._ The witch turned back to me and did the same thing, but I yet again dodged the attack.

 

“QUIT TEARING MY HOUSE APART!!!” I said as she threw yet another attack at me.

 

“It’s not your house anymore.” She created a small spear out of the cloud at her fingertips, “And I will do What. EVer. I. WANt. WITH. **IT!!** ” She threw it and missed, but at the same time, she did another blast attack which was a direct hit. I went flying against the wall. I was buried under paper and trinket(which hurt the most). I popped my head out of the pile and looked up just in time to see the light of the amulet surround me, draining me once more. It was just like my dream, I was turning old and she was turning young. My white tails were sprouting behind their new owner, while I lost two of my remaining tails. Everything started to hurt and all the bite marks and scars from the dog fight returned and started to bleed. She cackled at me.

 

“You shoulda stayed in the shadows. You filthy demon of hell. Hahaha Hahaha!!!!!”

 

I lowered my head. _It wasn’t a dream, it was a vision. This is how I die._ Then out of nowhere, Donnie basically tackled the witch.

* * *

 

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

When I finale came to, I found myself completely buried in books. I saw one that looked to be some sort of science book. Usually, this would almost be a dream come true, but then I realized that you can’t feel pain in dreams, which was all I could feel. I shook all the books and papers off and looked around and saw something awful. Kiri’s once beautifully white was now all bloodied and torn, she looked sick and helpless. Then I saw a figure, a woman with white tails holding the amulet to Kiri, and that is when I realized that she was the witch. I didn’t even know what I was doing until it was too late. I got up and..... Tackled... A super powerful witch. I have seen Mikey do some stupid things, but I think this decision tops everything he has ever done in his life. The witch didn’t really go down, which was a backfire on my part. She just really struggled to get me off her back. When she did get me off, she grabbed me by the neck and pushed me up the wall so could just barely graze the ground. In a desperate attempt to get some air into my lungs, I kicked her and kept on kicking her, but the witch didn’t even budge. My lungs hurt, my throat was killing me, I wasn’t going to get out.

 

Then I saw it. The amulet around her neck. In my last attempt to get free, I started to kick her in the chest, but my vision was starting to go black and I couldn’t tell if I got it or not. My kicks were starting to get weaker and weaker. That was when I saw a figure start to stand behind the witch, who started to get a couple of wrinkles here and there. I couldn’t see the person clearly because everything was almost black. The iron like grip suddenly dropped me, but I had already lost consciousness.

 

Did I just die?

  


I wish I got one last chance to see my family again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my kittens 
> 
> and remember all comments should be good comments
> 
> Type ya later


	12. CHAPTER 11: Who's Lying To Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a picture will come soon

**DONATELLO’S POV:**

 

“More tea Albert?” I asked THE Albert Einstein. I was sitting with Albert and Nikola Tesla at a table in a field of grass. Above us was a black sky full of moving equations and charts that looked like they were written in chalk.

 

“Why, thank you, Donatello. Now would you like me to tell you how I came up with the equation E=mc^2?”

 

Nikola scuffed, “Please not with this again, next you’re going to RE-tell us how you were the one to create the atom bomb for the Americas again, for the tenth time!”, I and Nikola started to laugh while Albert scuffed and dismissed us, “And besides,” Nikola began to speak again after we caught our breath, “I want to hear about all of our dear Donatello’s greatest achievements.”

 

I looked away, “Oh, I don’t know?”

 

“Come, Donatello. Tell us, I will admit that Nikola and I have done some great things, but none of them compare to you. Now, please, tell us.”

 

“Heh heh, Alright I guess I could tell you how I saved the world,”

 

_“purple?”_

 

I slowly turned to look behind myself to see who said that.

 

“Yes, we would love to hear that one Donat--”

 

“Did you guys hear that?” I turned and interrupted Albert.

 

“Hmm? No, I don’t think I heard anything?” Nikola replied with a confused and worried look on his face, while Albert just shook his head.

 

I sighed, “I’m sorry Albert, you were saying?”

 

“Well, I said that we would love to hear your stories.”

 

“ _PURple?_ ”

 

This time it was a lot louder. I whipped my head around and stood up. _What is that?_

 

“Is everything alright?”

 

“Uh, yeah, I’ll have more tea.” I didn’t even turn to look at them.

 

“Will you fellows please excuse me?” I didn’t wait for an answer and just left. As I was walking, I came upon a door that seemed to go nowhere. I opened it regardless and walked right through. What I found was A giant room, more like a giant lab.  There were so many tests and experiments going on all at once, I got distracted by a flying machine being made right in front of my eyes.

 

_”PURPLE?”_

This time it was more prominent. So I continued to follow the voice of a woman. _April?_ I thought as I came upon another door, but this one was weird. The door had pure white fur on it while the edges were gray, and the doorknob was more of a paw than a doorknob to be totally honest. I went to touch it and the door transformed into a giant fox head. Just a giant fox head and a bunch of tails behind it. I fell back in surprise.

 

“PURPLE!!”

* * *

 

**DONATELLO’S POV** **...** **again?:**

 

I gasped as I jolted myself awake. _I guess I’m not dead, wait how did I get here. Wasn’t I at that willow tree?_ I looked around to get the layout of my surroundings. It was really dark, but I could tell that I was in my own bed. I looked over to see a shadow, It had ears, not normal ears, fox-like ears.

 

“Kiri?” She sighed in what almost sounded like relief, almost.

 

“Finally, I thought you died, too bad, that would have made my job much easier.”  I got up a little and turned to turn on the lamp on my bedside table.

 

“Okay? Anyway, what are you doing in the dark-- aahh?” when I turned on the light, I didn’t find a giant kitsune fox, instead I found a pale teenage girl with white hair, white fox ears with gray on the tips on top of her head and eight tails with gray tips from what I could count. She wore a green and gold [ kimono](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d0/37/b8/d037b8d338d98c7fb4c530e4a8a68dd0.jpg). “Ah? You look different?” Kiri smirked as she stood up. She spun around as if to present herself on a catwalk or a runway.

 

“You like? I wasn’t sure if I should go with the red one, but this one does compliment my figure.” I sat up on my bed and looked to her with half-lidded eyes.

 

“Yeah, I wasn’t talking about the kimono. How are you, uh?”

 

“Oh, how do I look like _this_. Well, it’s simple, I’m a kitsune, and kitsune have many different forms. altogether we have five forms, you’ve seen two already, this is my third form. I also have a human form, but I don’t like it so much, it's way too weak.”

 

“ What is your fifth form?”

 

“Fox cloud.”

 

“And you're not going to elaborate?”

 

“Nope.” I just sighed giving up on her. She’s worse than Mikey.

 

“Of course, anyway since you have your magic back, you can finally help Leo.” I got up and started to head towards the door.

 

“Why?”

* * *

 

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

“Why?”

 

_I need to do this now before it's too late for me._

 

“What do you mean, ‘Why’, you said that If you got back your five missing tails you could help Leo.” I tilted my head at him in complete and utter confusion.

 

“Five? I think you mean four. I only have seven tails.”

 

He was getting irritated by me, “I can count, you have eight and you're changing the subject. You said that you would help Leo if I helped you! Well, I helped, now you go and finish your end of the deal!!” There was so much anger in his voice as he tried to keep quiet, even though you could tell that he would like nothing more than to yell.

 

“Did I?” That feeling is back, the feeling that I was going to hell returned stronger than ever when I spoke with a mischievous smile. He just stared at me, “Confused? I wouldn’t be surprised. It might help if you recall our conversation last night and see if we made that deal because I certainly don’t.” Purple’s eyes flicked to the side as he filtered through his memory. He looked back in realization, he figured it out. He’d been doped.

 

“You tricked me.” I chuckled as I broke inside at the sight of his defeated expression. There was only one thing I could think of as I backed up toward the window. Mist began to radiate off me and flow through the crack in the window as I started to disappear.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Never trust a trickster or a fox.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my kittens
> 
> and remember all feedback is good feedback
> 
> Type ya later.


	13. CHAPTER 12: The Turn-Around

**KIRI’S POV:**

 

“Aaaaaahhhh.” I was currently on the floor of my newly retaken home. I had just gotten back, and I couldn’t get the image of Purple out of my head. The look on his face was heartbreaking. But it was for the best after all this is who I am. I am a trickster, I am a swindler, I am a kitsune. Anyhow, I can’t believe that I earned another tail. It must have been because of the fight with the witch. If I earn my finale tail then I would have to leave the surface and go back to the seafloor and begin my training to become Empress. And I don’t want to do that, not yet anyway.

 

I got up and with the wave of my hand a couple of small clouds appeared and picked up a teapot, jasmine and a cup. As you can tell, I’m making tea. When it was done, the cup full of jasmine tea floated on a cloud towards me as I walked over to all the piles of books and papers that had accumulated during the fight.

 

I took a sip and with the wave of my hand I used the air to put all the rubbish where it belonged, things were flying past me as the room reorganized itself. Broken things fixed, spilled things were put back in their bottles, and scrambled papers neatly stacked. I took another sip and got rid of all the things that the witch had brought in when she lived here. _Good now that that is done, I can do something productive._ I thought for a while. _Like, mope around until they are all dead, that way I don’t have to think about them anymore. Yeah, that’s a great idea._

 

I started to walk to my chambers when I spotted the ladle that Purple had used on the witch. I thought about him and everyone else at the farmhouse, then I thought about the turtle in the tub. That was their brother, he was the whole reason why Purple-- no Donnie came with me and risked his life. He must have meant a lot to all of them. He means more to them, then I do to my own family. I wished I had what he had. His family would die for him, kill for him. The only thing my siblings would willingly and happily kill would be me.

 

Looks like I know what I’m doing tomorrow.

* * *

 ~( a time skip brought to you by [ mind-blowing pizza ](https://media1.tenor.com/images/16d40af08d89a2b098c06cf12ae15d90/tenor.gif?itemid=3441583))~

* * *

 

I look down at the turtle in the tub, pale and sickly. I crouch down to his level and look at the side of his face, I laid my hand on his head and used my magic to get the full extent of the damage. _Poor thing, you're just scrambled here there and everywhere. You're going to need a lot of work. Even if you wake up you’re still going to have problems, but I can tell that you’re strong. Normally you would wake up, all you need is a little,_ Cloud materialized from my hand and began to get the work, _push._ He jolted really hard, the water in the tub was going everywhere, I had to use not only my hand but also all my eight tails to hold him down.

 

_This isn’t going anywhere._

 

Then it hit me I looked down at my tails. If the absence of tails can make me old and sickly, and make an old woman youthful and powerful, then that means I can use my tails to heal Leo. I stopped what I was doing, causing him to calm down. Then I grabbed a tail and plucked it right off. Now usually this would be excruciatingly painful, but I allowed it to come off. Yes, I really can detach my tails, which means I can misplace them. Stupid Purple. I took the tail and brought it to Leo’s mouth. The tail started to turn to mist, as it was doing this, I guided it to Leo and it entered through his nose and mouth. He coughed a little as this happened but the results were clear.

 

It was working, he seemed to get some color back already. When the last of my tail went in Leo’s breathing became easier, he got a little stronger, he got better. Right as he started to open his eyes I heard footsteps running to the bathroom. Apparently, everyone in the house heard Leo’s splashing and came to investigate. And so  I became invisible and waited. The door opened and everyone was happy. There were hugs and ‘I missed yous’ and all that stuff. As Donatello was checking up on Leo, I left the room and made my way to my old room or Donnie’s, I left a note and a small crystal.

 

The note gave fake reasons why I healed Leo and other things I didn’t really mean, like ‘he looked so pathetic that I had to help him’ and other things. But there was one thing I put in the note. It referenced the fight, it said that since we didn’t make a deal, that him coming to help me was of his own will, which means I owe my life and magic to him, and so if he were ever in a situation where he knew without a doubt that he would die. All he would need to do is break the crystal and I would come.

 

With that, I left. Donnie found the note, read it and came to where the willow tree used to be to thank me, only to find it completely gone, leaving a massive hole in its wake. Donnie didn’t tell anyone what really happened and made up some story as to where snowflake went. He kept the white crystal. There were times where he thought that he needed to use it. Many times actually. But he didn’t until one night when he found himself in a very sticky situation.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But that’s a story for another time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the last chapter of this book my kittens
> 
> the next one will be coming soon.
> 
> and remember, all feedback is good feedback.
> 
> Type ya later
> 
>  
> 
> Update: The new book is out my friends. YAY!!!


End file.
